


read: 4:17, replied: 7:32?

by whitecat_blackjeans



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Extrovert!Phil, Flirty Phil Lester, Insecure Dan Howell, Keepin' it PG for u kids ;), M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, University Student Dan Howell, Worried Daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecat_blackjeans/pseuds/whitecat_blackjeans
Summary: Dan and Phil meet at a party of one of Dan's university friends, and after becoming very attached to Phil, Dan begins to worry that Phil is only his friend because he feels like he has to be.





	read: 4:17, replied: 7:32?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is more of an outlet for me than a fic about Dan and Phil, they just fit the situation. I've been really insecure about a lot of my relationships lately, and I can't talk to these people about it because I'm worried I'll make it worse or they'll know I stalked their social media. Or, they'll think I'm paranoid and I'm overthinking things that were unintentional or accidental, or not about me, which is probably true.

Dan was sat at his desk in front of a practical mountain of books, trying to convince himself to start one of the many assignments he'd yet to even research. He opened up his email on his macbook, refreshed it a few times, and merely blinked upon seeing an invitation to a party. His neighbor was throwing a celebration that weekend to commemorate the fourth birthday of a cup of yogurt that had been in his fridge since freshman year. With all the strange and absurd shit that usually happened in those dorms, Dan wasn't even phased by Fluffy. He'd met Fluffy on multiple occasions, being the next-door neighbor of her dad, Joshua. Dan RSVPed without a second thought. All of his flatmates were going anyway, and why not distract himself for a bit? Maybe there'd be food.

That Saturday, students from all over campus piled into Josh's rather small room, which he already shared with three other guys. Josh was very popular. It wasn't surprising. Even people who'd graduated or were just old friends of Josh's or his roommates. Sweaty, caffeinated students and trust-fund party girls holding beers and chugging cheap liquor were pushing and dancing and grinding and yelling as Dan pushed his way towards the back of the room, where the snacks were. He'd straightened his hair and put on his best skinny jeans and vintage Doctor Who tee, even knowing fully that once he got there he was just going to stand in the back and indulge in the free food. He was sitting in a corner with his legs crossed, viciously devouring a plate of cheap nachos that were contributed by a wealthier daddy's boy who attended because his parents wanted him to get a 'real job' when he grew up. He was having a lovely time alone with his plate of nachos and Tesco sugar cookies and a solo cup half-full of possibly spiked punch. Being alone came naturally to him, and he felt no pull or obligation to try to socialize.

"Hey, cool shirt. Wanna come chat with us?" Dan looked up, mouth full of cheese and tortilla chips, and was met by a taller guy with black fringe and a warm smile. After a moment of awkward silence, he shrugged and nodded. The guy lead him over to another group of random emos who were gathered behind the speakers. 

So  _that's_ why there was so much bad punk rock playing.

"Doctor Who? nice." commented a girl with a lip piercing. 

"Yeah, to be honest I've got to catch up on a season or two, and I'd rather be doing that than celebrating the birthday of a spoiled dairy product," Dan replied, putting and emphasis on _spoiled_. The black-haired guy grinned and the girl cackled, bracing herself against a wall. She was very, very drunk. 

The black-haired guy smiled again. "I think you'll fit in fine here. My name's Phil," he said, offering his hand, which Dan shook hesitantly. "That's Audrey," he gestured to the girl with the lip piercing, "and he's Brian." A short blonde guy with hips that would make Shakira cry was messing with the Dj's booth. The Dj didn't mind. He had abandoned his post to chat up some girl in a much-too-formal red dress. Brian smiled and waved, interrupting another bad 90's pop song with a Green Day ballad. They seemed cool enough. 

"Hey, uh, I didn't catch your name." said Phil.

"I didn't throw it," Dan said flatly. Audrey was practically pissing herself. She was red in the face and laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Oh," she gasped. "Ohmygod. Phil you jus got fuckin' _rejected!_ Man, can I use that one?" She was grinning crazily at Dan. Phil rolled his eyes.

"It's... I'm Dan," he said. He was smiling and blushing. He liked Drunk Audrey. 

The next morning, Phil woke up with a hangover and Dan's number in his phone.

And of _course,_ he called Dan. 

And of  _course,_ Dan picked up.

And of  _course,_ they got Starbucks.

And of  _course,_ the barista spelled Dan's name wrong.


End file.
